Unexpected Family
by Be Your Own Anchor
Summary: Lux Cassidy has a new family so she moves from Portland to California, where she is sent to live with a minster and his family, can Lux be a preacher's kid or will she always be a Foster kid.


My name is Lux Cassidy I'm fifteen years old, I've lived in foster care for my whole life, when I was born my mom thought that I would have a better life so she gave me up for adoption but she was wrong, I was born with a hole in my heart and it didn't get fixed until I was 3 and after that no one wanted to adopt me.

I was sitting outside when Fern can to "Lux I found you a home" I looked at her "okay" she bit her lip " it is in Glen oak, California " I gave her another look " tell me about them?" she pulled out a file " Eric and Annie Camden, they have seven children " so they just need a baby sitter?" she shook her head " Matt is the oldest he is married and lives in New York, Mary Rivera is second oldest she lives in New York with her husband and son, then there is Lucy Kinkerk she lives in Glen oak with her husband and daughter, then there is Simon he is away at College, Ruthie is a freshman in high school and then there are the twins Sam and David they are seven and in kindergarten, then they have another kid living with them his name is Martin Brewer his dad is in the Marines.

A couple of days later I was on the plane, I wonder why this family who has so many kids want to take in another one.

A the Camden's

"Is everything ready?" Eric looked at his wife "yes the bed next to Ruthie is ready and there is plenty of space for her,"

" I don't know why my parents are taking in another kid" Ruthie asked Martin " he just stared at her " maybe they felt bad for her since she has no one" she suddenly felt very bad for what she said knowing that her parents did the same thing for him a year ago."

Lux

Fern and I just got off the plane "are you ready?" I shrugged my shoulders "I guess," we got in the car that Fern had rented we were driving until we stopped at a big house "this is a parsonage, "we got out of the car and walked up to the front after ringing the doorbell we were met with a man and his wife "hi you must be Fern and Lux?" we shook our head, we walked inside and I looked around "I want you to meet everyone else," we walked into the living room and there was nine people "Lux I want you to meet my wife Annie, our daughter Lucy and her husband Kevin, the two little boys are Sam and David and the two siting on the sofa is our daughter Ruthie and Martin," everyone gave her a big smile.

I felt Fern grab my hand "nice to meet all of you and thank you for letting me come into your home," Eric looked at his family "Ruthie will show you around" I looked at the brown hair girl and she didn't look to happy, the three of us started walking to the stairs, we got to the room "this is your bed" then she walked out of the room and I started unpacking, " this sucks" Fern looked at me " what" I looked at in my bag " I'm miles away from my friends and I have no clothes for this weather,"

She put her hand on my shoulder "tomorrow we will go shopping and I got you a cell phone so that you can talk to Tasha and Bug," I gave her a hug "thank you for caring" she gave me a hug and walked out, I had finished unpacking and I was sitting on my bed staring at a picture " it gets easier after a while" I looked up at Martin " what does, being here with total strangers or being away from people you have known your whole life," he looked at the picture " is that your parents?" I looked down at the picture " yup this was right before they hand me over to the social worker," he put his arm around me " I know that some parents have no choice but to leave their children but mine chose to give me up and to never see how I was doing," he pulled out a family picture " this is me and my parents my dad is in Iraq and my mom passed away from cancer when I was 13, " he looked at me " I never had any siblings and being here with the Camden's makes it feel like I have a family and actual siblings."

Ruthie and Lucy

"So what do you think of her?" Lucy looked at her younger sister "we shouldn't judge her since we just met her, but I feel like she is hiding something,"

Ruthie walked out of the apartment and into her room she looked at the bed, Ruthie looked around to make sure no one was coming, when she didn't hear any noise so started going through Lux's things, she found a picture of a young couple with a new born baby and then she saw a picture of a guy with a spider web tattoo next to a girl with curly red hair."

Lux

Lux was walking around the house when she saw Martin in his room so she knocked on the door, he told her to come in "this house is so big why does it only have one bathroom" he laughed " I said the same thing when I came here," I looked around "I'm use to sharing a room and restroom with a lot of people," was sat there for a while when Sam and David came running in "Martin can you take us to the park,?" Martin got up and looked at me "do you want to come?" I got up and followed them.

We got to the park and the twins went running "So Lux what do you do for fun?" I looked at him "well before I left I would hang out with my friend Tasha," he gave me a smile "so what is it like in foster care?" I looked at him "you know when you go to the zoo and you watch the animals and you pick witch one like the best, well that is how we felt no one wanted a teenager or a kid if they do they want a babysitter," he looked at me with a surprised look " this one time I stayed with a family who I swear had the child of the corn I woke up one night and he was standing at the end of the bed so I looked at the time and it was four in the morning and in the creepiest voice ever he said " you want to play a game?" so the next day I left and went to a church," Martin started laughing.

We sat there talking for a while "so tell me all about the Camden's I read brief descriptions on everyone"

Matt- he is in medical school he married Sarah Glass three years ago he is twenty-five, tall brown hair, that is all I know about him.

Mary- is a flight attended she moved to buffalo after she graduated because she was getting into a lot of trouble, she is tall with blonde hair she married Carlos a two ago they have a son names Charles Miguel who is eight months.

Then there is Lucy- she is overly sensitive to everything she is studying to be a minster, she married Kevin a year ago and they have Savannah.

Simon- is a sophomore in collage, he is tall with blonde hair, he left before his senior year, I don't know him that well but he didn't wait till marriage unlike his siblings.

And then there is Ruthie, she is fifth teen and very snoopy and nosey, she sometimes can be selfish, but she can be a great friend

And Sam and David well spend some time with them and you will get to know them."

We got into his truck and drove back to the house; we walked in the back door "how was the park?" Sam and David both answered "it was fun,"


End file.
